ffcsstestfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Favors for Father
Part One of Three Level 8 Normal Baba Şeftali Deresi Avamı -- Mahalleler Rewards: 8LV Mission CRATE, 840 Fusion Matter, 275 Taros Mission Offer: Heavy machinery is running amok in Şeftali Deresi Arazileri! It's going to ruin the construction of my new development. Investigate it for me. Now! Adım 1: Defeat four Crash Loaders. You are the detestable child who distrusted me. Well, now you owe me. Fuse's creatures are going to wreck my new mansion before it is finished! You must defeat four Crash Loaders before they can damage my new mansion. Adım 2: Defeat five Heavy Pinchers. Now defeat five Heavy Pinchers before they can damage my housing development. Adım 3: Deliver the Fragments to Father. Thank you for taking care of those monsters. Now please bring me what's left of those Heavy Pinchers. Mission Summary: Good work. A few more missions like this will make up for your distrust of me. I'm really not so bad once you get to know me. Notes: Investigate Peach Creek Estates. I defeated four Crash Loaders and five Heavy Pinchers. Part Two of Three Level 8 Normal Baba Şeftali Deresi Avamı -- Mahalleler Rewards: 8LV Mission CRATE, 840 Fusion Matter, 275 Taros Mission Offer: Fuse has planted Gooby Traps to deliver his Fusion Matter into Şeftali Deresi Arazileri. You need to stop him. My housing development could be destroyed. Adım 1: Grab first Gooby Trap in the infected area. Maybe Fuse is taking over Peach Creek Estates because none of you heroes are here to keep an eye on the place. Find the three Gooby Traps that Fuse has planted and get rid of them. Adım 2: Grab second Gooby Trap. Maybe Fuse is taking over Peach Creek Estates because none of you heroes are here to keep an eye on the place. Find the three Gooby Traps that Fuse has planted and get rid of them. Adım 3: Grab last Gooby Trap. Maybe Fuse is taking over Peach Creek Estates because none of you heroes are here to keep an eye on the place. Find the three Gooby Traps that Fuse has planted and get rid of them. Adım 4: Use the SACT container. Maybe Fuse is taking over Peach Creek Estates because none of you heroes are here to keep an eye on the place. Find the three Gooby Traps that Fuse has planted and get rid of them. Mission Summary: Good work with the Gooby Traps. That should stop Fuse from spreading his nastiness further into Peach Creek Estates... for now. Notes: Sabotage the Gooby Traps. I stopped any more Fuse goo from getting into Peach Creek Estates by collecting three Gooby Traps. Part Three of Three Level 8 Easy Baba Şeftali Deresi Avamı -- Mahalleler Rewards: 8LV Mission CRATE, 840 Fusion Matter, 275 Taros Mission Offer: Crash Loaders, Heavy Pinchers... now Maelstrom Creepers are undermining houses. They must be stopped before houses collapse all over the neighborhood. Adım 1: Defeat six Maelstrom Creepers. The Maelstrom Creepers in Şeftali Deresi Arazileri are undermining houses. They must be stopped before houses collapse all over the neighborhood. Take out six of them. Adım 2: Deliver the Nozzle to Father. Good work defeating those monsters. Bring me the Master Control Nozzle they left behind. We may learn something about Fuse's plans. Mission Summary: Good work. Why is Fuse so obsessed with harmless Eddy and his castle? Why not more important people? Like me? Notes: Stop the Maelstrom Creepers. I fought the Maelstrom Creeper monsters and recovered the Master Control nozzle. But why is Fuse so obsessed with Eddy and his castle instead of the stronger heroes? Category:Geçmiş'teki Dünya Görevleri